White
by Mrs. Dorian Gray
Summary: Then he saw a face, so white that it blended with the whiteness around him. [SasuSaku][Spoiler:chapter 306]


White

By Yinyang-sensei

Summary: Then he saw a face, so white that it blended with the whiteness around him. SasuSaku

Genre: Romance

Spoiler alert: chapter 306

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me

* * *

White, everything was white. He could only see white and nothing more. He looked around, desperate in finding someone in the same predicament as he is, but he found no one. Then he saw a face, so white that it blended with the whiteness around him. He looked at it, taking in every single detail that he could capture but he still could not decipher who this face belonged to. No color was present, just a slight difference between the shades of white (AN: If there were any different shades of white). But then, he saw the face's eyes. And it dawned to him, he knew who this person was, the only girl that tried to stop him from walking straight into hell's doors. And he saw all the emotions flash through her eyes, sadness, grief, guilt, inferiority, and last, love. He saw her eyes slowly color, the jade eyes that he missed so badly. And the rest of the face sprang into life. 

Slowly her face moved, her eyes filled with tears, which then spilled, gently flowing down her ivory cheeks. Her mouth moved animatedly, mouthing words that he could not hear nor perceive. But the image of her shouting, her cheeks wet with her tears made him realize, this was the image that had haunted him for two and a half years, the memory of that night he left, that night that she wanted to stop him but was not able to because of his own blindness in power.

"_To leave this village you have to take this road," she said, as Sasuke walked past her. _

"_Go home Sakura," Sasuke said, still not stopping or even glancing at her. _

"_I love you with all my heart!" Sakura shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't go to him!"_

"_You know," Sasuke said, stopping from his tracks, "You're really annoying." And with that, he appeared behind her, effectively stopping Sakura's sobs. "Thank you," he said, knocking her unconscious, "Sakura"_

Her face stopped, and slowly faded away. He tried to get nearer to it as it melted into the whiteness of his surroundings but then, another image greeted him. This time she was three years older, her eyes stared right into his as she looked up.

"_You! What in the hell are you after!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed Sai by his shoulders. "How many times do you plan to stab us in the back before you're happy!"_

"_Ah, it's Sakura," Sasuke said. _

That voice,_ Sakura thought, she looked up, her jade eyes staring at his cold black eyes. "Sas-Sasuke-kun,"_

Her eyes became larger and larger; it was the only thing that he could see of her face until it slowly disappeared into the whiteness. He waited, and soon enough, another face of her emerged from the white desert, this time she was smiling and her eyes were closed. She seemed happy, her hair long again but she had a veil on her head. He could see her mouthing the words,

"_I," Sakura said, slipping a golden wedding band on his finger, "Haruno Sakura, take thee…"_

"Tou-chan!"

And slowly, Sakura's face disappeared into the whiteness yet again. Sasuke knew that there was nothing else to be seen in this white place.

Slowly, the whiteness of his surroundings became black, dark and menacing but for Sasuke, it was a sign, a sign that, as well as every nightmare, a dream has its end.

"Tou-chan!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into a mirror image of his own eyes.

"Tou-chan!" the little boy above him squealed. "I can't believe you were this hard to wake up during Christmas!"

"He's right you know, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at his right and saw Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed facing him. He smiled as he sat up. He put his six-year-old son on his lap and placed his palm on top of his son's head affectionately. "At least only during Christmas, Ji, your mother has to tolerate you being a sleepy-head everyday."

"Tou-chan!" Ji said, huffing and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm a kid, what do you expect?"

Sakura laughed at this. Sasuke sighed in relief. At least he could hear her now, not like in his dreams. He could only see her there, in all her whiteness and innocence.

"Come on Tou-chan! Kaa-chan made us a special Christmas breakfast!" Ji said, jumping down from the bed and going to the door.

"You go there first Ji," Sasuke said. "Kaa-chan and I need to talk."

Ji smiled and nodded his head. "Sure thing!" Then he went out of the room, his steps taking him to the kitchen.

"So, what did you want to talk about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her eyes held love but also a little hint of worry.

Sasuke, went towards her and hugged her tight. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "Merry Christmas"

"A merry Christmas to you too, my hime," Sasuke said.

* * *

AN: I don't know anything about wedding ceremonies although I have been to some and have read some wedding scenes in stories but i can't remember any of the words they say during it. Hope you liked it and please drop a review 


End file.
